Kare Wa Dokoda!
by Nara-Misaki
Summary: Hinata Hyuga,A girl with one way to many things to handle on a single day! From thinking that she escaped his gaze right after the last bell rang to serving his table in a maids outfit! and she shouldn't be surprised to see him at the secret shinobi organization, where she works with Neji as an assassin.*sigh* why does he have to be everywhere! SASUHINA ALL THE WAY.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! Ne, I won't write a long authors note by I do hope You like the first installment of this fanfic, give me your thoughts ^_^ And I named this fanfic "Kare Wa dokoda" which is a Japanese sentence that means 'He's everywhere!" I'm sure you'll get it after this chapter.**_

_**And I DON'T own Naruto, but I do own this plot. **_

Her cousin and sister never really understood her motives and she wasn't either going to bother and explain to them clearly knowing the fact that they would just sigh and shake their heads at her antics. But none the less here she stood in front of a mirror adjusting her new school uniform.

Finally, moving from one country to another they settle down at one place, and by they I mean her Dad, Neji and Hanabi.

"HINATA HURRY UP" Screamed an impatient Hanabi, the girl was a little nervous and excited for her first day.

As usual.

"HAI!" shouted back Hinata adding a finishing touch to her hair by pulling them into two loose hanging pony tails over her shoulders, she grabbed her backpack and was about to exit through her door but a light bulb lit on top of her and she grabbed one more thing and ran down the stairs.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Scolded Neji until he turned around to face his clumsy cousin and only to see her wearing a pair of thick glasses...

Even though she doesn't really need them.

"What is that?" Inquired the taller male.

"Uh, Nothing. Just a finishing touch" She replied sheepishly.

"But why- You know what.. Just never mind and get in the car" Spoke her cousin while shaking his head and releasing a heavy sigh.

See! this is what she meant right from the start. She observed his moving figure to the car and ran behind it seeing that it was already near the car. She let a goofy smile cover half of her face before shutting the door behind her and opening the door to their completely black car.

A gift from their Dad.

"It's about time you two show up" Spoke up Hanabi, causing Hinata to roll her eyes and ruffle her little sisters hair.

"Hey! Watch it!"

All Hinata did was let out a giggle and stare out the window wondering how Konoha high would be. Even though she moved schools like what?

A billion times maybe?

Not really, but maybe 5 times at least and each one of them was boring as everyone spoke about the 'all so famous Konoha high', and here she was few minutes away from that building.

After about 10 minutes a shaky Hanabi got out in a rush and without uttering a goodbye ran into her own section, which was a building right behind the main one.

"Ne, Nii-san get moving!" Even if he was only their cousin both females looked up to him as an older brother, and talking about Neji, he was currently being pulled by Hinata towards the grand building.

"Wait" He spoke monotonously causing the opaque eyed girl next to him freeze in her spot.

"Ano, is everything alright?" She asked clearly showing her concern.

"Ah listen Hina, I think it's better if you remove these glasses"

At hearing that nickname she just pouted and asked

"Eh, but why?"

"Don't tell me you want to go in there looking like a nerd"

"It's just that I don't want to attract any attention, so my best disguise would be a nerd" She reasoned with him.

Her cousin just shook his head and peeled them off her

"HEY!" she exclaimed.

"Baka, Hina! just think of it, if you go in there like that people WILL bully you and take advantage of you! and I don't want that. Plus you'll attract more attention thus not achieving what you wanted"

The girl just shrugged her shoulders, hating how he could be so smart at times, but she actually liked how she looked.

"Hai"

At that being finished they turned their bodies to face the school and began to quicken there pace since no one was left outside but them.

literally.

After few minutes of walking and receiving their timetables the had to part ways.

"Ne, Gambate* Nii-san!"

"Arigato, and be careful"

"I always am!"

And with that being said she walked up the stairs looking for the room 301. She was already tired from going up and down these damn staircase! couldn't they just give her a map! She was blankly staring into her timetable and -

_"THUD" _

She hit the ground hard enough to definitely leave a bruise.

"Hey, watch were you're going!" Warned the other person.

Ah great, she already made a new enemy. 'Jerk' she muttered under her breath the moment he went out of sight.

**-XxX-**

'Finally!' The young Hyugas face lit up the moment she found the room. She was 15 minutes late, but hey it was the first day, of course they'll excuse her.

Uhh, right?

_'SQUEEECK' _

It felt as if the door knob was doing this on purpose, it made probably the loudest sound it could causing everyone in the class to turn their heads towards her direction.

"Hinata Hyuuga?" Asked a silver haired man, weird he had half of his face covered.

"Hai"

"Hm, you're late, but I'm glad you made it"

The girl simply nodded her head in response.

"ALRIGHT CLASS LISTEN UP" From his yelling half of the class groaned fairly audible.

"This is our new student Hinata Hyuuga, and she will be joining our class, You may take a seat over there" Spoke their sensei directing at a table next to the window, all the way at the back. And to top it off that rude ass guy from before was right next her seat, that seriously means no good.

She made her way to her desired destination and again

_"THUD"_

She tripped, for the second time.

More like that bastard tripped her on purpose causing everyone to crack up, but she's been through worse. She stood up straightening her crunched up skirt from the fall reminding her to check for another bruise later. She turned around to look at their sensei but he had his nose up in his book, Just looking at the cover made her turn a few shades of red.

Sitting down next to the unwanted creature she tried her best to ignore his existence.

"Will you quit staring at me!" Asked a flustered Hyuuga, the guy has been glaring at her for the past 6 minutes and it got on her nerves.

"Hn, I wasn't staring" And with that he turned away.

She just sighed and looked down at her phone, 15 more minutes and this class wil-

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud greeting, the girl looked up to see the face of the guy and her ears instantly turned and interesting shade of red. His cerulean eyes gazing into her and that masculi-

"Hello, is anybody home?" Asked the guy again continuously waving his hands in front of her.

"Oh, gomen."

He let out a deep chuckle "Eh, no prob, ne I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Nice to meet you Uzumaki-san"

"Just call me Naruto"

As the duo continued their conversation it was unknown to the Hyuuga that dark onyx orbs focused on her.

**-XxX-**

"Ne, it was nice meeting you, we have different classes for now but I'll see you at lunch time" Waved the blond and raced to the door but stopped at his tracks and yelled

"OI, TEME ARE YOU COMING?"

"You don't need to yell and I have a different class" Responded Sasuke, glaring at his blond friend.

"Geez who put a stick up you ass!" Exclaimed the hyperactive blonde.

Before the young Uchiha could roll his eyes he was disturbed by Hinatas voice,

"PFT, I thought it was always there" And she pushed his form out of the way to exit the door with a laughing Naruto.

"HAHAHAH THAT WAS FUNNY HINATA-CHAN" The blonds voice could be heard through the corridors of the school. And for all he knew that compliment made our young Hyuuga turn red.

**-After School-**

"Oi Hina, pass me the remote!" Asked her cousin for the 4th time.

"Nooo, My shows on!"

"Hinata it's stupid. I don't wanna miss my series"

"Fine but only if you let me watch it with you"

"Fine, but no talking" Warned her cousin while flipping the channels.

"But at least tell me the story"

"Ah, It's about this kid and he's possessed, and everyone hates him and he's also an orphan, later on he meets this boy about his age that wants to kill his brother"

"EH, why does he want to kill his brother?"

"Because he killed their entire clan,"

"Eh, why would he do that?"

"I dunno they still haven't revealed much and now shush, it's on"

Hinata had nothing to do but watch it with her cousin and she would never admit it but it looked interesting. But during the middle of the show her thoughts drifted to a certain raven haired boy, and she doesn't even know his name up until now.

**-XxX-**

The young Hyuuga began to tie her hair up in a bun, she had to get to her Job, her Dad thought it would be a good thing if she mingled with others, but working at a Maids Latte was ridiculous! She looked down at her outfit and walked out of the locker room into the kitchen and began her job as a waitress. serving from a table to another made her feet ache.

"Hinata please attend to table 3" Spoke her manager.

"Hai!"

She grabbed her note book and pen and approached the specific table. Swiftly making her way to the table she masked on a smile and asked.

"Hello, and how can I help you?"

"Hn, just a cup of green tea" Spoke a familiar voice.

Hinatas eyes grew wider than the saucers that they use to serve tea.

"YOU!" she accused him with a finger.

"What? is it a crime to ask for tea?" He spoke with a smirk on his face.

Our beautiful Hyuuga let a deep sigh and noted down his order walking back into the kitchen, unknown to her a certain Uchiha was watching her body moving gracefully through the door.

"AHH, why is he everywhere?!" Questioned the waitress to particularly no one.

"Whose where?" Asked the main chef.

At hearing his voice she jumped away from the wall she was banging her head on.

"Uh, it's nothing Chouji-senpai"

The chef let out a deep chuckle at his waitress and gave her a quick pat and soft smile before walking back to where he came from.

**-XxX-**

'Finally! time to relax and maybe get some sleep' Thought Hinata to herself while laying her head back onto the pillow and covering it with her dark blueish black hair, one couldn't deny how gorges it is.

Much to the dismay of our almost half asleep girl her thoughts were interrupted by obnoxious knocking on her door, she tried her best to block out the offending noise with her pillow but no use.

"Come in!" She yelled.

"Hanabis head peaked through the door, making sure she wouldn't be attacked by Hinata.

"Dad said he wants you to come down"

'Ahhh right now?'

She dragged herself down the stairs and opened the door to her dads home office only to see him and Neji in the room sitting on soft pillows on the ground, with a table in front of them and it had a huge map spread out across it.

"Hinata, please sit down" Pointed out her father.

"Since you two are here I'll get right to the point. You are assigned to a new mission which will not take that long, the higher orders want you to track down a man that escaped jail and ran away with 3 Important scrolls, his missing was recorded 2 hours ago. His name is Mizuki and most likely head south north, and there lies the forest nearest to the jail., you are to capture him and bring him back to the interrogation rooms and restore the scrolls"

"Hai!" Exclaimed the duo sitting in front of Hiashi.

"Good, you're dismissed"

**-XxX-**

The two were running as fast as they could while masking their chakras through the trees, it seemed as if the deeper the got into the forest the darker it became.

"Hinata, Use your Byakugan to scan the back, I'll scan the rode ahead of us."

"HAI!"

Doing the necessary jutsu signs caused the veins to appear on the sides of their eyes allowing them to use their bloodline. As Hinata scanned the area behind her, it seemed as if no one was following them causing our heiress to undo her Byakugan.

"It's all clear!" she informed Neji.

But the prodigy was way to focused on something to even hear her voice. Increasing his speed Nejis eyes grew wide revealing his opaque glistening eyes.

"HINATA!"

"I KNOW!"

The two stopped at their tracks and stood back to back, Sharp kunais wrapped with bomb tags were thrown into their direction. Effortlessly the two got rid of them in no time.

"Just show your self already!" Exclaimed Neji.

The shadow of a bulky body could be seen emerging from behind the bushes. Getting into a fighting pose all the two received were several smoke bombs thrown their way.

They could still see clearly due to their blood trait, skimming the area outside the smoke a human form was running vigorously through the trees carrying a gigantic looking tube, the scrolls

Bingo!

They didn't need to talk to each other to know what to do, Jumping from a branch to another they caught up with the moving form to see his white-ish blue hair. Hinata ran ahead of Neji and threw several Kunais to their enemy, he swiftly dodged them causing the Hyuga heiress to shoot even more shuriken and kunais at him.

That did work and he was easily knocked over.

'Finally! But wow this dude is pretty weak. thought Hinata to herself approaching the dead like body.

The moment she leaned down to grab the scroll-

'POOF'

It dispersed into smoke.

"Hinata behind you!" Screamed Neji.

A large shurkien was aiming for her back and she froze in her spot which was so out of her character.

Luckily Neji caught it before it reached it's target.

"Hinata! focus!"

"Gomen Neji-nii!"

He let out a heavy sigh and began to run after Mizuki again with Hinata trailing from behind holding a serious look on her face.

**-XxX-**

"Ah, Arigato for your hard work Neji-san and Hinata-chan!" Thanked them the main chief.

The two just nodded their head and followed him to the interrogation room to look at the enemy one more time before making their way back home. It was already 3 am and they both were exhausted, the guy was a handful.

Hinata stared deeply through the glass window which provided a view from inside the room. She could see beads of sweat on the forehead of the enemy and his hand was rapidly shaking, she was shocked to discover that he use to be a former teacher at Konoha High.

As her eyes scanned the rest of the room her opaque orbs fell onto a familiar face.

It wast that jerk!

What was he doing in there?!

To her luck he turned around to face the window so he could get a good view on the team that captured Mizuki. But with surprise his eyes grew wide but turned back to their normal size and passed on a smirk to Hinata.

And that didn't go unnoticed by Neji.

Even though he was acting cool, the Uchiha couldn't help but wonder what was she doing over here.

'AHH! he has to be everywhere! tomorrow will be a whole new story during school' thought Hinata to herself as she made her way to the exit door with her cousin trailing from behind.

_**A/N: HI! ne, Onegai R/R! Don't be a shy chibi reader ;)**_

_***Gambate means good luck.**_

_**I hope you don't mind me using some Japanese words in between.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**a/n: Hey! I just want to quickly thank everyone who followed this story, and I wanted to personally thank my first reviewer for their advice but sadly it was written as guest. But Arigato minna!**_

_**I hope you enjoy the second chapter.**_

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**_

_**...**_

_**'tick...tock...RIIIIIIING' **_

_**Hinata P.O.V**_

I tried my best to ignore the loud noise omitting from the alarm clock and covering my head with my soft pillows didn't really block the noise, all they did was suffocate me. I let out a deep grunt when I sat up and unplugged the alarm. With a heavy sigh I clutched the side of my head with pain.

I barley slept yesterday. Reaching home at 3:30 only ave me 3:30 hours of sleep. And to my luck I could barely close my eyes no matter how heavy they felt.

I seriously needed a break from these missions.

I pushed my self of my comforting bed that was pleading me to stay with it. I technically have no choice. Grabbing a few of my necessities I made my way to the bathroom with heavy steps. Stripping of my clothes from last night reminded me of how tired I was to the point where I did not bother to switch into pajamas.

Stepping into the shower tub and feeling the hot water splash against my skin felt good and relaxed some of my muscles. The bun that was supposed to keep my hair up from getting wet was opened on it's own causing the ends to grow wet. I guess i have to shampoo that too.

After a good 15 minutes shower I was wrapped up in my towel and was going through my phone. I still had a good 23 minutes before Neji comes up to my room and drags me to the car. The thought of that made me subconsciously grin while pointlessly staring at the screen of my phone.

Dressing up in my uniform with finishing touches made me realize that the moment I step into the building The first thing I would do is look out for that guy.

What ever his name was...

I could obviously see the look of surprise on my siblings faces, It's kinda rare for me to be all ready and in time for breakfast. I picked a white porcelain plate ready to scoop some toast and jam onto it before noticing my reflection on the smooth surface.

My eyes were bloodshot.

That explains the look from Hanabi and Neji. With probably the 10th sigh I massaged my temples and brew myself a large mug of coffee, hoping that it'll keep me awake for the rest of the day.

**-XxX-**

I looked down at the huge numbers displayed across the screen of my phone informing me that I have about 10 minutes before the first bell rings. I guess I can't always hide.

I plopped down onto my seat and dropped my bag next to my feet with a clearly audible thud. Feeling cool breeze making a few hairs f my bangs to flutter into a mess.

He was here.

And why was I nervous?

I just didn't want to be asked about yesterday.

"Hn, your eyes hurt or something?" He asked, clearly showing zero concern.

It took his note to make me realize that I was squeezing my eyes hard enough to give me a blurry vision the moment I opened them. I let out a low grunt as a response and turned my attention to the mob of blond hair making it's way towards my desk.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan" Who else would be this happy at such a time other than Naruto.

"O-o-ohayo N-Naruto-Kun" I replied while twirling my index fingers together, it was a bad habit of mine that clearly showed how nervous I was, but Naruto being such a blunt head never took notice.

She also couldn't ignore this voice at the back of her head that kept of telling her how familiar Naruto was...

Or how he resembled someone she knew but she couldn't place a finger on it, that little thought scratched at the back of her head but she gave it no attention.

I haven't even realized how intensely I was staring at Naruto, his brows were furrowed with concern.

"Ne, Hinata do you not feel well?" He asked while placing one of his large hands on her forehead.

Supposedly to take her temperature but it resulted in

1)Hinata fainting,

2) Naruto utterly confused and Sasuke...

.

.

.

.

Well he was just being Sasuke.

**-XxX-**

My eyes began to part so ever slightly, It hit me that I wasn't sitting behind my desk but instead I was laying down on a bed, A little to hard to even consider it one.I lifted my body up trying to get into a sitting position but a sharp pain went slicing through my head causing me to clutch it hoping to suppress the pain.

"I see you're awake" Stated a feminine voice.

I turned my head to see the school nurse Shizune sitting down on the chair next to me.

"How do you feel?"

"My head hurts"

"Hm, That's okay considering the fact that you hit your head at the edge of your desk."

'W-what? when did that even happen!?' I deeply thought to myself, lost in my own world I subconsciously raised my hand and touched my forehead but realized that it was covered with a thin layer of bandages.

"What period is it?"

"It's second last, but you are excused from todays classes."

My eyes grew wide thinking about how long I've slept for, after all you can't really put the blame on me I barely got any sleep the night before.

"And one of your friends dropped you of here, he looked concerned so might want to go see him later" She advised me.

"Eh, who was he?"

"Um, I don't know his name but he does have bright blonde hair and blue eyes"

'Naruto' I whispered but not loud enough for Shizune to hear.

"And another one came to visit you a while ago" She had a look on her face that indicated that she was thinking hard. All I couldn't do was stare at her waiting to hear some thing.

"AHA! I think his name was Suke"

Before I even got the chance to ask who this Suke was a loud knock from the door interrupted us.

"COME IN"

I winced at the nurses loud voice, did she have to yell?

As the door creaked it revealed my siblings. Neji held a concerned look on his face while Hanabi just looked happy, probably because she gets to leave school early.

"Hinata how do you feel?" He asked lacing his voice with concern.

"I feel good, just a little dizzy"

I could tell he wasn't going to take that, it was obvious from the look on his face. He gave me a pat on the head before telling me we get to leave early for today.

**-XxX-**

Walking down the empty school hall way was really creepy, this same place would be alive after the bell rings and I wouldn't want to be bombarded with questions, I didn't need to increase my headache. I told Neji and Hanabi to go ahead because I had to grab some books from my locker, which wasn't a lie.

The moment I shut the locker A huge shadow caste over me, I immediately shut my eyes hoping not to see the icec ube that sits next to me for 7 seven days almost everyday!

"Ne, Hinata do you feel better?"

I sighed at hearing the voice, why was I so worked up over a guy who till now I don't know his name.

"I feel a lot better, but what are you doing here Kiba-kun?"

"Umm, I asked for a bathroom break. I wanted to check on you" He replied while sheepishly scratching at the back of his head, that simple action reminded me of Naruto, just thinking about him made my face heat up.

Wait...

'I've only been here for 2 days and I didn't really know Kiba that well an-

My thoughts were interrupted by the loud ringing of the bell, I excused myself and left behind a confused looking Kiba. Getting out of the huge building felt good, but it came to me that I completely forgot about Neji and Hanabi.

Oh Kami-sama* I don't think I'll be able to listen to Hanabis complaint all the way back home.

**-XxX-**

"Hinata what happened to you?" Asked my Dad, he just came back from his office and I don't want to make him worry.

"Nothing really, just an accident"

I guess he as too tired to even ask more since he tossed his suitcase to the side and gave me a small scroll, I looked at him while raising a fine brow.

"Just read the scroll, it's another mission sent to you from the council"

He was barely capable of completing his sentence and continued his journey upstairs. I gave him a soft smile I went up to my own comfy bed to read this new mission.

I untied the thin ribbon surrounding the scroll and read to myself.

_'Hinata Hyuga, this mission is to capture some black market gang that reside near the west-coast, You are to be sent with another of our members named Sasuke Uchiha. This mission is important and we trust you to complete it successfully. Take in note that you'll be given special clothing to attract the gang members. You shall be seen here at the office in 20 minutes, the rest of the mission will be explained once you arrive'_

I sighed to myself knowing what kind of mission this is.

I had to seduce the enemy.

And I never really enjoyed it but they think that I'm the best for this. But who was this Uchiha guy, never heard or seen him before. I guess I'd have to find out later on. I rolled of the bed and took a quick rinse before rushing to reach on time.

**-XxX-**

Whoever this Sasuke guy was I don't think that he will be showing up anytime soon, I was sent to a changing room to put on this black form fitting dress, I felt trapped in this thing. How do people even where this. Adding on some make and finishing the look with 4 inch high heels. I took a good look at the mirror pulling my dress up, I sometimes wished I never had an hourglass body even though who wouldn't want to have it?

I walked out of the room and stepped into the office hating how my heels produced an annoying clicking sound against the cold marble floor. Looking forward I noticed that the guy was finally here wearing casual clothing.

"Ah Hinata, I want you to meet Sasuke, The son of Fugaku-sama. Sasuke this is Hinata one of our most capable Ninjas"

I was just startled to know that the cold human that always sat next to me was the son of my boss! And I definitely wasn't expecting him to see me like this.

"Well then you two may proceed" spoke up the chief

Sasuke was already way ahead of me, it a hard to run in heels but I managed to learn how to over the years. I spotted him entering a black car indicating that I hurry up. I rushed in and shut the door. Ten minutes already passed and he never spoke to me, but I did notice how he took a glance or two at me from the corner of his eyes.

This was going to be a long mission, But hey at least I got to know his name.

'Sasuke Uchiha' It had a nice ring to it I thought to myself and felt my lips curling into a smile.

**_A/N: Ne, Onegai R/R. ne and sorry for any errors I'll make sure to re read this soon._**

**_Kami-sama means God in Japanese._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: HEY! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. School work is just piling it self into a mountain. *Sigh* So I hardly have any free time. First year of high school sucks.**_

_**But none the less I represent to you the third chapter of Kare Wa Dokoda! ENJOY!**_

_**And I don't own Naruto.**_

...

Just looking at this huge night club made me feel a tad bit uncomfortable, but I wouldn't admit it out loud. We parked our car behind the club and began to walk towards the front door.

During the entire time Sasuke stayed calm and didn't even bother to spare me a second glance after leaving the paid for both of our fees and stepped into the club. I quickly followed him before I loose him. The place was extremely crowded. The moment I stepped foot here the strong smell of alcohol and sweat hit my nostrils, making me feel a little that Sasuke grabbed my forearm and dragged me to the nearest stool.

"Hn, I doubt that they are here"

I just looked at him in confusion. Wasn't this the right club?

"We aren't lost but there has to be another floor other than this one" He continued as if he could read my mind.

I noticed how his eyes were focused on something, I turned my head around only to see a dark hallway leading to a staircase.

Before I knew it we were on the last step before finding another floor with many mahogany doors. All of them looked alike and looked freshly painted. The smell of the paint was strong which only added to my headache, but it was no time for me to complain.

I hated how my heels made this continues clicking against the marble floor. No matter how hard I tried to walk slowly it was still clearly audible. Being lost in my own world I ended up colliding into Sasukes hard back.

I didn't get a chance to apologies because of his hands on my lips. He was intently listening to the noise omitting from the door. They voices were to muffled for me to hear.

No matter how I hard I tried all-

'BOOM'

Before we knew it we were running as far and fast as our feet took us. It was an explosion. As if this whole thing was a planned, we didn't have anytime to think of what caused it, but we had to get out of here. I could feel my feet bleeding from these heels.

We ended up running into a near by corner which you could say was safe enough distance from the club.

**XxX**

"Hn, we have to get back" Spoke Sasuke, clearly stating the obvious.

"Our car is wrecked! How are we suppose to get back?" I have ti admit I didn't know our exact location.

He released a heavy sigh and surprisingly I felt his breath which kept me aware of our close proximity

"I know... but we won't be going back now"

I stared at him clearly expressing my confusion. I heard another sigh before he continued.

"There's a small town near by, we will spend the night over there and head our first thing in the morning"

"But we were told to come back as soon as possible"

"Idiot. Look at our situation, we have to stay and ask for directions tomorrow"

"Wait then how did you know there was a town near by?"

He raised his hand to point it north. I turned my head only to see a huge billboard which I read out loud

'BENSON TOWN. 200 METERS.'

I let out a small giggle because I didn't notice this gigantic board, and it only took me 2 minutes to realize the Sasuke was way ahead of me, I guess I should pay more attention to important things. I took of my heels and began to run after him.

"SASUKE! CHOTTO MATTE*"

**XxX**

"Here you go" spoke the old lady while passing the key to Sasuke.

"Your room numbers are 13 and 15, please enjoy your stay" She continued.

**...**

I unlocked my door giving Sasuke one last glance before he went into his own room. It was nice feeling a soft bed again, all of the running wore of my feet. I didn't even bother to change and covered my head with the soft white blanket and fell asleep.

I woke up to a loud thud on the door, as usual I tried to ignore it but I eventually had to open it. Making my way to the door I passed by the huge body size mirror which was placed next to the door only to see the mess I look like.

I used my hands to adjust a few things to looks a tad bit presentable. I opened the door slightly and stuck my head out. Sasuke was standing there all ready and set to go. I couldn't help but look down at my clothes.

"Hn, won't you let me in?"

I tried to respond but no words came out so I just moved and opened the door wider. he dropped his bag next to the chair and sat on the sofa.

"Go get ready we will leave in about 40 minutes"

Again...

No words came out so I just nodded.

I stepped into the shower and let the cool water run over my greasy skin. I felt a lot more relaxed right now to the point were I forgot that Sasuke was still in the room. I wrapped my body with a towel the reached up to my mid thighs and covered my hair with a smaller one.

I stepped back into the room and felt a chill run down my spine due to the cold air the hit my wet skin. I almost let go of the towel until I heard a loud cough from the other side of the room. Out of embarrassment my face turned a bright red leaving me speech less.

Sasuke stood up and spoke " I'll wait for you in the lobby be down quickly" and rushed out of the door with a light blush tinting his face.

**XxX**

We were travelling for more than 2 hours until I heard my stomach growl, I remembered that I didn't have time for breakfast and rushed out to the lobby without grabbing anything to ea-

'THUD'

I hit something hard on my face, with a slight shock of pain I held my nose to make sure it was okay. I realized I bumped into Sasukes back.

"We will rest for a while over there" He stated, pointing to a small diner.

"Rest? That will make us loose time. We have to get back before they send a squad to look for us!"

"Hn, I know. But I can't concentrate with you stomach growling throughout the way."

I blushed deeply at his statement, knowing that he was right.

**XxX**

It wasn't much of an awkward silence, more like a comfortable one. I ordered a generous serving of omelets and a cup of water. All Sasuke had was a cup of green tea. He's always been a mysterious person, but i never gave it much attention.

I wanted to begin a conversation but he seemed one for quite environments. So I sighed audibly and let my own world take over me.

**XxX**

After that many hours our desired destination was visible. Out of excitement a boost of energy ran through me making me increase my speed and forget about a screaming Sasuke from behind me.

Wait...

Screaming?

I turned my head back to see Sasuke warning me but I couldn't hear him at all!

But I figured out what he was warning me off...

I was caught in a Genjutsu.

_**A/N: Chotto Matte means wait a minute or please wait. (something similar to that.) **_

_**Ps. Sorry for the short chapter, barely had time to write more :(**_


End file.
